Circle of Friends and Love
by Arrysa
Summary: Len and Rin are twins who lost their parents and now they came back to their hometown, a rural place. There they re-met old friends from their past. Now that the twins are back their bond is tested in a whole new level. Pairing: Rin x Len / Miku x Len / Kaito x Rin. Oneshot.


**Genre: Romance**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing:** **Rin x Len / Miku x Len / Kaito x Rin**

 **Title: Circle of Friends and Love**

 **Summary:** Len and Rin are twins who lost their parents and now they came back to their hometown, a rural town. There they re-met old friends from their past. Now that the twins are back their bond is tested in a whole new level.

 **Story Inspiration: Ano Natsu no Matteiru, Clannad and Yosuga no Sora**

 **A/N:** Len is the older brother in here. The characters here have the same age of 17.

This story was supposed to be a one-shot and a short one at that.. *takes a look at the story again* But it ended as a long one-shot.. *giggles* and also I was inspired to write this story after watching Yosuga no Sora, Ano no Natsu de Matteiru and Clannad that made me imagine too much and thus this story is born. Now Ladies and Gentlemen read this story and I hope you enjoy this.

 **Note:** English is not my mother tongue. My English is limited that's why I always use the thesaurus for help. Wrong grammar and wrong spelling is present in this story so forgive me. (Phew. I got tired double checking this fanfic, so I will leave it like this.)

 **Disclaimer:** I never owned Vocaloid, it's an obvious fact my dear~

* * *

 **Circle of Friends and Love**

"We're here." The blond haired boy said with a smile. In front of the boy is a one storey house, with a hallway on the left side of the door. Beside the young boy whose name is Len Kagamine is his twin sister, Rin Kagamine. She has a short blond hair and two blue colored hair pin on the left side of her hair, she has cerulean eyes just like him; they look identical except for the fact that she is girl and her hairstyle is different. Rin turned to look beside her, and she saw Len still smiling. Her lips curled upward into a small smile, happy to see her brother smiling. Len turned to look at her then said, "We should get inside, there are lot of mosquito in here." Rin immediately nodded at him. Len advances forward, Rin falling behind by several steps, she glance on her right side and there she saw a certain house with lights on, she paused for a few seconds then she continues walking, her expression now change into an unreadable one.

The twin, Len and Rin Kagamine will be living now at this town from now on. This town is a rural place; mountains can be seen surrounding it as if this town is in the middle of nowhere. Ever since Rin is a child she has a weak body, she was hospitalized for two whole years when she was five years old, and they were forced to live at the city during those times. When her health returned to normal her doctor recommended to her parents that they should go back to this place because it will be good for Rin's health. At the age of 11, Rin Kagamine was hospitalized at the city once again, so at that age they left this town and moved to the city along with their parents. After a year of being hospitalized, instead of living here they only came back once a year during summer vacation, this continued for two years. And the next following years they didn't came back until recently. Coming back here wasn't planned at all. It was a sudden decision because of a certain accident. Two months ago, their parents was involved in a car accident causing both their parents to die. Rin who loves her parents dearly, grief their loss and felt that she is at fault. As for the reason, it is because she requested for something to her parents that is only available at the airport but since her parents already left there, they went back and that is when they got involved in that car accident. She was always depress ever since then and Len being the older brother, stayed by her side, assured her that everything will be fine, that she isn't at fault and they will survive this crisis together. Rin's only hope is Len, her brother, the one who is always protecting her, the one who makes her happy, the one that cared for her, as long that Len is with her she can endure anything and she will follow him no matter where it is.

When they arrived inside, Len immediately put their bag on their own room. At the entrance of the house, there is a straight hallway, on the right of it are three rooms which were visible from the entrance, the second room is Rin's room. And next to it is Len's room, before Rin's room is the kitchen. On the left side of the hallway, there is a sliding door and inside it is the living room with a wood table in its middle, by the entrance another sliding door can be seen that connect to another hallway outside, and from there the backyard of the house and a wall is visible. Next to the living room is the guest room which have two bed on the right, next to the door is the cabinet, it have four layer, at the first layer which is at the bottom contains the glass plate, cups and mugs. On the second to third is plastic container for food. On the fourth are glass bottle for medicines which is already expired. There is a curtain separating the cabinet from the bed. At the end from the other bed is the glass window, which can be opened by sliding it up, before the window is another curtain covering the window. On the left side of the window is a table with a vase on top of it, the table is leaning against the wall.

Len Kagamine went to the kitchen, and he immediately spotted Rin standing next to the table when he entered. Rin looked up at him after she scope up something using her index finger.

"Dust." She said sounding a little irritated at the sight of it. Len can't help but to let out a dry laugh when she pinpoint something to him and he immediately answered "We're going to clean when we have free time." He trails off at what he is saying and he immediately run away after he remember what he should do next, now heading in his own room in a hurry, leaving Rin there in confusion. After a minute pass by, Len arrived at the kitchen with a blue paper bag on his right hand. He smiled at Rin and said, "I'm going to greet the neighbour." At this sentence he immediately dash out of the house and to the next house.

Rin have a troubled expression on her face because she knows full well that Len is going to see that woman. She can't help but to bit her bottom lip in displease, her bangs covering her eyes and expression.

* * *

"Good evening." With a bow, Len greeted the woman who is around her mid 40's, she has a brown short hair down her shoulder and she has green eyes, wrinkles are already present on her face.

"Good Evening too, Len." Len handed her the paper bag containing a mug. "Oh, you shouldn't have troubled yourself for buying something, Len." She sounded worried then she added, "I'm sorry for your loss.. Are you both going to be okay, financially?"

"It's okay. We still have money by selling our apartment on the city and our parents left us some money." His expression is sad, he is now averting his gaze from her, as he scratches his hair, and he is feeling a little bit down.

"We owe your parents a lot so if you have any problem, you can ask us especially when it's financial problem." She said smiling at him. At the same time the door opened and a teal haired female entered. She is wearing a puffed-sleeve uniform, when she noticed Len's presence she stared at him dumbfounded. Len noticed her presence that's why he looked at her direction and let out a smile then turn back to her mother and said "Thank you." Then bow down as if in cue that he is leaving, he also bends down his head in respect to Miku.

When Len left the place, Miku let out a smile, her mother noticed this changed of expression and she let out a soft chuckle.

The next morning, the Kagamine twin is walking the road; they are both wearing their uniform. Rin is wearing a puffed-sleeve uniform, white uniform and a gray colored skirt down her mid-thigh. She is wearing a black knee-sock. Len on the other hand is wearing a white uniform, short sleeve and black pants. Both of them are holding onto their brown colored bag. Rin is holding it timidly on her front, while Len is holding it on his left hand.

"I'm Len Kagamine, nice to meet you all." Len is standing in front of his new classmates; his name written on the white board, next to him is the class advisor on his mid 40' teacher told him to take the seat next to window on the last seat on the first row. As he sat there, he was greeted by the blue haired old friend that is sitting on his front. This old friend of him flashed him a mischievous smile. Next to his seat is the green-haired girl who flashed him a cheerful smile, he replied by smiling at her. In front of her seat is the pink long haired girl – another old friend of him.

On the other hand, Rin is assigned in a different class. She introduced herself in a normal manner, her new classmates murmured to each other on how cute and how adorable her skin is. But she is not in a good mood because not only is she in a different class from Len, one of her classmate is the teal haired girl, Miku who is now smiling at her as if thinking that they are friends.

Rin and Len are eating bread at the cafeteria when a known face suddenly popped up in front of them.

"Hello Lenny, Rinny." Kaito said playfully as he sat across them, then he gawk at the bread they are eating. "You never change, Kaito. You still like being treated to food." Len said in exaggeration when he noticed Kaito's gaze at their bread, and he let out sigh.

"Now, now, is that how you greet you old friend after being separated for four years?" Kaito said playfully then he turned to look at Rin and gave her a smirk. Len squinted his eyes in displease when he noticed Kaito's smirk at Rin. Rin shivered then said "You're still gross as ever, Kaito."

".. Gross?" Kaito let out a dejected look, his brows furrowed downward and his lips curled downward in a pout.

Len let out a dry laugh and told Rin, "You better stop telling him that. See?" he pointed at Kaito's current expression then added "He is now deeply hurt when you said the truth." He said this as if not caring what will become of Kaito.

"But I don't like to lie." Rin said in a matter-of-fact tone then continued eating her bread, when she finished she sipped onto the cartooned orange juice. Kaito is still dejected at being called gross directly and indirectly, the twins are not even trying to lift his spirit.

"Yahoo~" A cheerful voice said from the twins back and they are both seized into an embrace. The twins are astonished, Kaito just look at them with wonder knowing full well that this is her own way of greeting people.

"Welcome back, Lenny, Rinny." The green haired girl said, Rin and Len turned at her at the same time with a slight blush on their faces. Rin was embarrassed on being hugged while Len is embarrassed because he can feel her breast on his back, Rin tried to squirm her way out but her resistance is futile while Len just remained there because he know that Gumi won't let go until Luka reprimanded her. Speaking of the devil, a familiar voice said from a distance in a loud voice "Gumii! What are you doing?!" then accompanied by running step, the pink haired girl appeared at Kaito's back. At her appearance, the arms wrapped around Rin and Len's back loosen, Rin let out a relieved sighed at this.

"Sowwy~" Gumi immediately said apologetically as she look at the Luka's direction. Luka on the other hand just glared at Gumi then let out a sigh of defeat or to be precise she just gives up and said "You never learn, Gumi. You still like hugging them especially Len." Then she face palmed.

"But it's been a long time when I last hugged them.." Gumi pouted as she turned to look at Rin and Len with eyes as if she will cry in this instant. Len let out a dry laugh then said "Long time no see, Gumi. You never change."

When lunch break is over Rin and Len went to their respective homeroom, Len went along with Kaito, Luka and Gumi while Rin went alone. And Len had this worried look on his face and wondered if Rin can gain new friends on her class, Gumi assured him while Luka and Kaito agreed to her.

When the first subject for that afternoon was over, Rin is sitting on her chair, her professor didn't arrive yet. That's when two girls suddenly stopped in front of her desk.

"Hello, Rin. I'm Teto, this is Ia. Do you want to be friends with us?" The curly-red haired girl said with a smile, next to her is another girl with a pinkish long braided hair. Rin turned to look at them in wonder, she didn't say for few seconds but then she slowly nods and then said "Sure."

Rin is waiting near the gate of their school, knowing full well that Len will pass through here even when they didn't made any arrangement this afternoon. When she caught a certain figure from far away she chuckled at the thought of surprising him but she hold back. Len doesn't like to be startled. When she planned to call out to him, she saw him go back inside the school, wondering why he did so. She followed him secretly.

* * *

The blond haired guy looks around the classroom and wonder why did Kaito told him to come back here. But when he looks around Kaito is nowhere to be found, that's when he heard someone's footstep, when he turned back he saw Miku.

"Len?" Miku asked, and look around then added "What are you doing here? Where's Kaito?"

Len stares at her then to his phone, he reread the email, let out a sigh and said "Damn, that Kaito."

When Miku heard this she said in an annoyed tone "Kaito.. You pest."

They remained silent; the first to break down the silence is Len, he look at Miku and said "Let's go home, together. It's been a long time when we last saw each other after all."

Miku looked at him with uncertainty but nodded and answered "Yeah, you're right. I would like to talk to you about _that_ after all." As they step off the classroom, Rin already left the scene. As she walk out of the school building while running she caught glimpse of her new friends.

"Teto, Ia. Wait..!" She run after them, when she caught behind them because they paused when they heard her, her friends look at her with bewilderment then Teto asked "Didn't you told us that you would go home with your brother?" Still panting, Rin inhaled for breathe then look up at them and flash them a smile "I change my mind."

"Could it be, he is with a girl?" Ia asked in confirmation.

She paused and said "Yeah, with Miku." She said in a teasing tone. Both her friends' eyes went wide then said in unison "So fast!" And Rin let out a soft chuckle at their reactions as she felt her chest tightens at the thought of Len and Miku together.

* * *

Few days and weeks have passed; Miku and Len's relationship improves. Now, they are in a relationship, Miku's parents approved of this without any argument. Kaito would often tease the new couple, and then he would ask Len if he and Miku already did _it_ and Len would shook his head in denial with a blush while Miku will glare at him for asking impudent questions while blushing. When Luka is around when he asks such questions she will smack Kaito's head with a magic-appearing-and-disappearing stick and Gumi will just laugh at Kaito's antics. There are few times when Rin accompanied them especially when Len and Miku are still not in a relationship. Now she doesn't because she hangs more with her own circle of friends. Everything looks like it is going well, it looks like everyone is happy at Miku and Len's relationship but it is completely not the case.

Rin is happily spending her time with her friends or that is how it looks like to everyone else because it is the complete opposite. She learned to hide her feelings behind her mask. Everyone is deceived by her mask as she hides her true feelings that are slowly eating away at her heart. At first she does it because she wanted Len to take notice but he didn't and as the time grows by, her mask remained intact. Her heart would ache every time she sees the closeness between Miku and Len, at first it is obvious and as she gradually got used to it she would be able to remain calm on the outside even if she saw Miku and Len kissing.

Kaito planned it, he planned to get Len and Miku together but now he feels like he made the wrong choice. He regretted it. He shouldn't have butted in, he shouldn't have. Now he feels worse. Every time he teased Len and Miku he can feel the guilt sipping to his core, pulling him deeper. He felt that he is the worst. It's not Len's fault, it's not Len's fault he keep thinking that but when he thinks that way, his hatred still won't subside instead it will only accumulate his thought.

Gumi encouraged Miku and Len's relationship, at first she wanted to see Len happy, Len's happiness is her happiness. She is actually happy that Len is happy with Miku but sometimes she gets the feeling that both of them are hiding something. As for her feelings, she decided to give up and to root for Luka's happiness.

Luka knows that Gumi likes Len it is because they are always together since they were kids. She knows who Gumi have her eyes on. She keeps encouraging Gumi to confess but Gumi would always shrug it off, saying that everything is fine like this and that she should mind her own problem. Yes, she has set her eyes on someone but she knows full well that – that person loves someone else. Her feelings doesn't matter now, she'll keep it aside. She'll support Gumi and the one she loves.

Three weeks have passed when the twins have arrived in this place, and the time they spent together grows less. There are times when Len would arrive home late, Rin would be angry at him for going home late without telling her, ever since then Len would send email to Rin when he have something to do. Rin and Len would still spent casual talk when they eat together, at school and at home. When there is no classes Len would leave the house to go on a date with Miku, Rin would be left alone at home that's why she happily does the house work like the laundry, cooking and cleaning. There are times when she would go to the next town with her friends to accompany them. There are still times when she would meet with Kaito and others; she would talk to them for a while.

Rin is currently wearing an apron as she finished cooking the croquette curry, this is their favourite food. Their parents would cook this meal for them and they would happily eat it. Rin prepared the plates, glass of water and the spoon, when she look up at the wall clock the time read as 7:05 in the evening. 'Len should be arriving around this time.' She thought to herself then she removed the apron, sat down the chair that's when she heard a particular tone coming from her phone. An email from Len. She happily took her phone from her pocket and read the email and it says:

" **Sorry, Rin. I will not be home tonight; I'm at my classmate's house. Take care of yourself; I'll see you tomorrow at school."**

"Liar." Rin said as she bit her bottom lip.

'You must have been at the motel with Miku.' Rin thought to herself and let out a 'tch' as she closed her eyes as if in pain as she put down her phone on the table. After few minutes she opened her eyes, and sent an email to Len. It says:

" **Who are you lying to Lenny?~ I'm your sister after all. I know you're with Miku. Have fun~ and I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself. (≥ω≤)"**

"Len.." Rin said his name softly as she rose up from the chair not even bothering to eat anything. She took a medicine for flu, knowing that she have a slight fever since this afternoon. Then she retreated to Len's room and lays down on the bed he is using, hugging the pillows tightly while sniffing the scent of the pillow. "Len's scent.."

"Len… Len… Len…" Rin curled up into a ball, hugging tightly the pillow against her while sobbing as she cried loudly.

"Len..!"

* * *

Rin woke up slowly, blinking her eyes to adjust her sight. That's when she noticed that she is not in her room but instead on Len's room. She looks around and when she sat up she felt a sudden headache and her body felt light. Not a good sign. She slowly stands up and walks out of the room back to the kitchen to drink water. When she arrives at the kitchen, the place is still the same as yesterday. The curry she cooked still on the table along with the utensils.

She slowly drinks a glass of water, and takes another tablet of medicine, same thing like yesterday. She took the phone from the table and takes a look at the time; it reads that it is only 6 am in the morning.

"Too early.. I want to sleep more.." She said in a soft voice, her eyes dropping as she leans her arms and head on the table then closed her eyes.

When Rin woke up for the second time, it's already 6:45 in the morning. She slowly exhaled and bends her arms forward to stretch her arms. She checked her temperature using the thermometer she found yesterday on her parent's belonging. Apparently she have a fever of 37.9 degree and considering she have a weak body. Her condition will surely get worse if she keep moving even if she takes medicine. Thinking whether to go to school today or not, she decided to go because Len will not be coming home until classes ended this afternoon. She checked her email but apparently there is no email coming from Len since her last email yesterday night.

Now on her uniform, Rin walks and acts as if she is not sick but her walking pace are rather slow this time. She arrived at the gate of her school with little difficulty like nearly stumbling after not seeing a rock on the road and exhaustion. She let out a sigh. The place is already noisy, students walking to school while chatting with their friends but she just stood there for a while, her back facing the wall next to the gate. For everyone, it is as if she is only leaning while waiting but in fact, Rin is leaning because her headache is getting worse. "Len.." She murmured to herself.

* * *

Len is currently walking along side with Miku, they are on their way to school. They stares at each other, Len gave Miku with a sweet smile and Miku blushed because of it.

Gumi and Luka are walking together today, Kaito is not with them, and apparently Kaito mistook the time and left home so early. Gumi laughed at it when she received his email and Luka just shrugged it off.

"Rin!" Kaito run towards her when he saw her figure slowly collapsing on the ground. When he is walking towards the school, he saw her standing near the wall and when she collapse, he run towards her. When he arrived at the scene, there are already other students just looking at her with shock when they saw her like that. Kaito run towards her and when she saw her lying down and unconscious, he touched her forehead. "What the hell.. She has a fever." He gritted his teeth, and slowly raised her up from his arms and walks towards the school infirmary. The students look at the scene with bewilderment, some are plainly shocked because they don't know what happened and some giggled because a woman is being carried by a handsome man in a bridal position.

When Len and Miku arrived at the school, they heard gossips that a student collapse and was brought to the infirmary by another student while being carried in a bridal position. When Len arrived at his classroom, Gumi and Luka are already there but Kaito is not around.

"Good morning Gumi, Luka." Len greeted as he walk towards his chair. When he sat down, Gumi said in a cheerful tone "Good morning too, Lenny~" and Luka answered "Morning too, Len."

Len look around then asked them "I don't see Kaito anywhere."

"I don't know. He left early so he should be here, maybe he is lazing off somewhere again?" Gumi answered. Luka said in agreement "Knowing him, that is likely possible."

Then the bell rang indicating the start of their first class and Kaito still didn't show up. Their advisor walks in, when he is in front of them, he turned at Len's direction with a confused look then said "Len Kagamine? Why are you still here?" Len gave him a bewildered look and asked "Huh?"

"Isn't your sister at the infirmary?" The teacher said, still confused.

At this Len's body automatically stand up "What happened to Rin?"

"She collapse this morning, Kaito didn't told you?" The teacher inquired.

But Len just dashed outside of the room. Gumi had a sad look on her face, Luka turned to look at Gumi then at Kaito's desk 'Kaito..' Luka thought to herself as her expression turned into a look of melancholy.

Len opens the door leading to the infirmary, straight ahead is the doctor's desk, next to it is a bed but before the bed is a curtain, hiding what is happening behind it.

The school doctor in-charge turned to look at Len when he arrived and beckoned him to come here.

"Len Kagamine, correct?" The doctor with brown hair asked in confirmation, Len nodded.

"Your sister is sleeping right now."

"What happened, Dr. Kiyoteru?" Len asked, worried.

"You didn't know?" the doctor asked in wonder, as if he doesn't believe what he just heard.

Len shook his head and the doctor took this as his answer then said "She had a fever today yet she forced herself to come here, she has a weak body so she is vulnerable to sickness plus by the look of it she didn't eat anything since yesterday evening. I'm rather interested on how diligent and hard-working she is to come here with that condition."

Len just stares at him, Len knows that the doctor had thrown a sarcastic comment at him.

"I'm also interested that a guy from another class carried her here rather than leaving her passed out near the school gate." The doctor added with a prying smirk.

At this statement Len perked his attention to the doctor then said "Where is Rin?" the doctor just pointed on his left, a curtain is covering a bed. Len walk towards it then shifted the curtain to the left and saw Rin sleeping on the bed, wet towel resting on her forehead, on her left is a table on top of it is a basin with water. A blanket is covering till her neck. Kaito is sitting on the chair, his back at the curtain, when he noticed that someone is here, he turned to look at the source and there he found Len standing.

"Kaito." Len said his friend's name then asked in an angry tone "Why didn't you tell me what happened?"

Kaito gulped, flashed an apologetic smile and lied "Sorry, I thought that Rin wouldn't want to worry you so I didn't told you." As he rose up from the chair he immediately added "You better treat me a cola right now, I'm kinda thirsty." Kaito gave Len a mischievous look but right now a certain glint is visible on his face. Len was about to protest but the doctor butted in. "You boys should get out of here and go back to your classes, I'll be the one taking care of the patient here." The doctor grabbed both of them by the arm and dragged them out of the infirmary. When Kaito and Len are now outside they were just left there like a trash that were dumped then the door closed with a loud impact. Len look at the door then murmured with annoyance "What's up with that Doctor?"

Kaito let out a dry laugh then said "Don't mind him, that's like him but he is a good person." Kaito said then look at Len and said in mischievous tone "Treat me to cola as a thank you." Len only respond with a sigh.

Outside of the school building is a vending machine, and Len bought cola and throw it at Kaito who is sitting on a bench, Kaito catch it easily then said with a grumble "Don't throw a cola, Lenny."

"Don't call me that. It's creepy." Len said after he bought his own share of cola.

Len sat at the bench, he slowly sipped the content of the soda. When he gulped down few of it he look up towards the blue sky and said "Thank you."

"For what?" Kaito stopped drinking the cola and hold onto the can with both his hands.

"For helping Rin. When I heard what happened from the doctor, he made it sound as if it is my fault." Len said as he look down and stares at the can of cola on his hands.

"The doctor has a point there." Kaito said in a serious tone. Len turned to look at Kaito when he said that and said in an angry tone "How is it my fault?"

Kaito gripped at the can tightly and the content of the can spill off of it and the shape of it wrinkled. When the can have no content he tossed it away then said as he turned to look at Len with a serious look, a look of hatred "Think of it yourself." With that said Kaito stand up and walked away. Not even bothering to turn on his back.

"What the heck was that?!" Len grumbled and throw the can he is holding away.

* * *

That evening, when Rin and Len arrived at home, Rin's fever have subsided but she was told by the doctor to rest until tomorrow so that her condition will not get worse. Rin is on her room, laying down as she sleeps. The door leading to her room opened and closed and from the hallway, Len emerged from Rin's room. Len went to the next room and cleaned the kitchen. He wondered what's up with Kaito, now that when he thinks about it Kaito's behaviour is totally different today.

Rin is now sitting at her desk, her friends asking her if she is already better and she answered them that she is, and Teto asked if the rumour that Rin is the student who collapsed the other day, when Rin answered yes. Ia and Teto just giggled and teased her that the one who carried him to the infirmary have a crush on her and she just shrugged it off saying that it is impossible that Kaito likes her because he used to tease her a lot back in the old days. Ia just said that it is a guy's way of making them noticeable by the person they like, Teto agreed. Rin just chuckled at her friends while denying it with a smile. Miku watched from afar, when Rin noticed that Miku is looking at her direction she just sent a glare at her direction. Teto and Ia noticed it, making a theory that Rin and Miku is not in a good term because Miku stole Rin's brother away from her.

Kaito and Len's relationship is in rocky road, they didn't talk to each other ever since the incident on the bench the other day. Luka and Gumi look at them worriedly, they even suggest to Kaito and Len to talk to each other to fix their fight yet the two guys refused. Len said stubbornly that he doesn't even know what's wrong with Kaito so he wouldn't talk to him unless Kaito talk to him first. Kaito would even refuse to talk to Len saying that he doesn't want to talk to him unless Len stop acting stubborn. Gumi sighed at their childish action and Luka just have a painful look on her face, Gumi would look at her and tries to cheer up her mood.

Miku and Len's relationship is still the same but there are times when Len would just zone out, when Miku would ask him what's wrong Len would just answered that he is thinking why Kaito is acting different but Miku knows that Len is not thinking about that. There are also times when Miku would think about on why Rin hated her, yet she still didn't come up with anything except for the fact that Rin might think that Len will leave her alone now that Len is with her. Even if she tries to talk to Rin, Rin would just talk to her as if she is only talking for the sake of appearance.

* * *

When their classes ended this afternoon, Rin said that she wouldn't be walking home with them. That's why Teto and Ia left ahead of her. Rin walk towards the music room, when she entered the room, she was greeted by Kaito. She closed the door on her back then proceeds to walk forward and said "What do you want to talk about, Kaito?" Rin asked. At this Kaito turned on his back then faced her, he have a sad look on his face.

"Kaito?" Rin asked in wonder, it's unusual for her to see this expression of Kaito and it made her wonder why.

"Rin.. I saw you this morning. Walking with Len and Miku, you are smiling. Why?" Kaito inquired as he stares at her expression.

"Why? Well.. I don't know how to answer that." She answered with a smile.

"I'm asking why are you pretending to be happy at their relationship.." Kaito closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth in a painful way.

"I.. I don't know what do you mean by that.. Kaito." She said, her voice quivering with nervousness as if she wanted to back away from this place. 'Don't.. say it.' Rin thought to herself.

"Rin!" Kaito said, his eyes opened showing determination and courage to speak. At Kaito's voice and expression Rin know what he will say that's why she turned on her back and reach for the door knob.

Before she can twist the door open. An arm wrapped around her back, pulling her onto an embrace.

'He probably likes you.'

Teto's words rang on her head, as she stand-still on that same spot.

"I'm sorry, Rin.. It's my fault. I didn't mean to hurt you when I planned to get Miku and Len together. But as the days go on, as you smile while you see them happy, I felt guilty.. so guilty I wanted to hug you tightly. You don't need to suffer alone.. you don't need to hide behind your mask. You can cry on me, you can rely on me even if I'm not the one you love because I can't continue watching as the one I love crumble in front of me." Kaito hugged her tighter, Rin stand there with wide eyes and said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry.. Kaito.. I can't. I love him.. but I know he loves Miku. I'm sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings.."

"Why? You know that he loves someone, why do you continue hurting yourself? Rin.. I love you." Kaito said in a sad tone as he let go of her.

"I don't know.." She only said that, not saying the reason but she turned to look at him and flashed him a bitter-sweet smile as if she is holding her tears. At her reaction Kaito looks away and said "I'm sorry. I only added to your problems." Then he ruffled his own hair with annoyance while thinking that he is acting different today than normal. When he turned to look at her, she has a worried look on her face. At this Kaito rested his hand on her head and pat her on the head. Rin looked at him in wonder but when he flashed a mischievous smile and at the same time he messed with her hair, she automatically slapped his hands away from her head and glared at him then yelled in annoyance "That's rude! Don't ruffle a girl's hair."

Kaito let out a chuckle and finally said "That's the Rin, I knew. Sad look doesn't suit you." Rin just look at him and said "and that's the creepy-and-gross Kaito that I know." Rin flashed a relieved smile and opened the door.

"Creepy-and-gross is uncalled." Kaito said in annoyance yet he have this happy expression on his face, as Rin run through the corridor and he followed while yelling that they should go home together.

When the door to the music room closed, After a few seconds Luka emerged from the next room and is now standing at the hallway with a pained look on her face as she look at the direction on which Kaito and Rin went. Gumi is secretly looking at Luka then to the direction Luka is staring, Gumi have this unreadable expression as she walk away from the scene, still being unnoticed.

* * *

The next day, during lunch break, Miku and Len are eating together at the cafeteria when Gumi along with Luka appeared in front of them and Gumi suggested that they should go to the beach. Luka already agreed to it since she has nothing better to do. Gumi forced Miku and Len to go with them and teased Len that he will get to see Miku in a bikini if both of them come along. Len blushed at the thought and so do Miku. Gumi take that as a yes, and set the date to be this Saturday at 8 am, and that they should prepare to bring their own food so all of them will share it with each other and told Len to tell Rin to come with them. Miku asked Gumi if she already told Kaito then said that Luka already told him, she also asked on where is Kaito but Luka answered that Kaito should be somewhere around here. Len and Kaito talked with each other that morning, more likely that Kaito greeted him that morning. So the fight between the two guys is solved and that is the reason why Gumi planned to get all of them to the beach.

Rin is eating at the cafeteria with her friends when Kaito suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Rinny!~" Kaito yelled her name and Rin brushed him off with a 'hmph' but Kaito normally approached her. "Rinny, I want to talk to you about something." Without even waiting for Rin's reply, Kaito grabbed Rin by the arm leaving her giggling friends and the annoyed and shocked Rin who is not even trying to let go of herself because Kaito will just make a commotion out of it.

When Rin and Kaito are outside of the Cafeteria, Kaito let go of Rin's arm. "If you have something to say you could just email that to me instead of talking about it personally." Rin let out a sigh and turned to face the window. Kaito scratches his head and looks away and said "The thing is, this Saturday Gumi planned us to go to the beach and I know Len will ask you to come with us." when he mentioned Len's name he perked to look at Rin's expression and as expected Rin is looking at him, now. "And I know you will surely agree but are you okay with that?" Kaito asked. "Of course. It's the beach after all." Rin said in a fake-cheerful voice. At this Kaito just stares at her and patted her hair. At this action Rin slapped Kaito's hand away and glare at him. "Don't treat me like a cat, Kaito."

"Didn't I told you to just be you?" Kaito said, now leaning his back onto the wall.

"I'm glad that you're worried about me but aren't you the same?" Rin said, as she look at Kaito's expression then added "You really should stop yourself from loving someone like me. You'll just get hurt."

"We're at the same boat after all." Kaito just flashed her a smile.

"I don't think so, But thanks for telling me that, Kaito." Rin said with her normal smile and went back to the cafeteria. Kaito just stayed there as he gritted his teeth and thought to himself with a bitter smile 'Idiot.. forcing yourself like that when you know you'll just be hurt.. but isn't it the same for me as well?'

Rin went back to the cafeteria and to her friends, when her friends saw her, they immediately asked on what happened with eyes brimming with mischievous glint. Rin just said that Kaito told him that they will be going to the beach. Her two friends giggled and said in unison "So you were asked on a date?~" Rin just denied it with a hint of blush. Her friends thought it is because it is true but in fact it is because Rin remembered that Kaito confessed to her yesterday and she rejected him. Ia said with a dejected look "You and that Kaito are already love-love." Teto agreed with the same face and said "Rin have a boyfriend already. I feel left out."

Rin just gave them a weird look and explained once again "Like I said, Kaito and I are not dating."

Ia and Teto look at her and Teto said "But he is handsome and popular." At the mention of Kaito being popular Rin gave them a shocked look, eyebrow raised. "That Kaito is popular? Don't tell me both of you have a crush on him?" She said in a teasing voice.

"Me?" Ia laughed and waves her head then pointed to Teto and said at the same time "Teto have a crush on him."

Teto blushed when Ia teased him and shook her head in denial but Rin and Ia look at each other and Rin said with a smile "I can introduce Kaito to you, Teto"

"Aren't you glad that Rin is going to help you?" Ia teased, as she throws a smirk at Teto. Teto just shook her head and said in defence "No thanks. Rin will be jealous if she actually does that." Rin laughed at Teto's answer.

Luka is walking along with Gumi, they just came out from the cafeteria. When they are at the hallway, Luka's attention is turned to Kaito who is talking with Rin a bit away from them. Luka focused her gaze onto Kaito, she saw him ruffled Rin's hair. At that action, she can feel her heart aching. Gumi was walking when Luka just stood there and seems to be looking at something, when Gumi saw Kaito she immediately patted Luka on the shoulder, when Luka turned to look at her, Gumi flashed a smile and said. "Don't worry, I will help you confess to him." Then they continue walking.

* * *

That evening while Len and Rin are eating their dinner Len paused eating and said "Gumi ask us out to go to the beach this Saturday, you don't have any plan that day right?" Rin stopped and look at him then said with a cheerful voice "No plan, and it's the beach so I will be coming."

"That's good to hear." Len flashed a small smile and continued eating. Rin looks at him in a sad way as they continue eating in silence

That Saturday, they are currently inside the bus. A pair of seat is facing each other at the total of four.

Rin is sitting with Gumi on her left, on her right is the hallway; next to Gumi is the window. In front of Gumi is Kaito and next to Kaito is Luka. Miku and Len are sitting next to each other, across them. Rin can see Len on her right. She actually wanted to sit next to Len but Miku is his girlfriend it would be weird if she is the one sitting next to Len. Rin wondered why Gumi is sitting next to her instead of sitting next to Kaito but, their sitting position is actually better for her. Sitting next to Kaito is dangerous.

Gumi flashed Luka a smile as if saying this is your chance. Luka sighed with embarrassment, but this is a chance to get closer with Kaito. Kaito on the other hand looks bored.

Rin opened a box of pocky with chocolate flavour and pulled one stick and bit onto it. Reaching the pocky towards Gumi she asked her if she want some and Gumi happily pulled few stick. Kaito's bored feature shone like a star when he caught sight of the box of pocky on Rin's left hand. When Kaito was about to reach to it, his hands was slapped away by Luka that made Gumi and Rin laughed at him. Kaito turned at Luka with a puppy look eyes as if begging for food. Then Luka reached for a new box of pocky on the plastic bag, and gave it to Kaito. His eyes glimmer and he said with a smile "Thanks, Luka." Then he starts eating the chocolate flavoured pocky.

They spent an hour on that bus until they arrived to their destination which is the beach. Luka and Kaito set up their space and put a large umbrella. Under it are their bags on top of a cloth. Gumi and Rin immediately took off their clothes and underneath it is their swimsuit, not even bothering to help the others to set up their things they just dived on the clear blue colored sea water and splashed each other. Luka is now in her swimsuit and Kaito with his trunks.

"How is it? Does it suit me?" Luka asked Kaito. Kaito looked at her; a blush crept on his cheeks as he stares at the two plump tits then said, his hands formed into a big thumb up "Perfect, it enhances your big breast. I would like to touch it."

At his comment, Luka blushed and said with an annoyed look "Thanks for the compliment, Mr. Pervert." Then she smacks his head with her magic-appearing-and-disappearing stick. Kaito rubbed his head from the impact and yelled "What was that smack for!?"

* * *

Kaito is now walking on the sea shore, alone. He stares at the sea with a smile and when he turned to another direction he saw Rin's figure, her feet is on the water. He walks up towards her without making any sound, planning to surprise her. Rin on the other hand is looking at the sea water under her feet and she look upward towards the blue and less cloudy sky with a refreshed smile. Then she turned to look on her left she can see the people swimming and playing around and on her right side of the sea, she caught a glimpse of blond haired and teal haired hugging while half submerged on the sea and she caught a motion, they are about to kiss. That's when her eyes are covered by a large hand and the only color she saw is black.

Kaito is covering Rin's eyes from seeing Miku and Len kissing each other. Rin rested her hands on Kaito's hand and planned to get it away from her eyes that was when Kaito said. "Rin.. You don't need to see that scene." Rin let go of his hand and remained silent.

Far on the scene, Luka is just standing there with a sad look, and she turned her back towards them and go back to Gumi's side who is sitting next to their things.

The next day is Sunday, Luka is on her way to an ice cream shop when she met Kaito outside of her house.

"Kaito?" Luka asked him, when Kaito look at him, he has a troubled look on his face then said, "I wanted to talk to you."

As they walk next to each other, they remained in silence. Luka wondered on what's up with Kaito. When Kaito stopped walking, Luka turned to look at him in wonder. Then Kaito turned to look at her on the eyes and said with a slight blush, "Gumi told me that you have feelings for me.." When that sentence left his mouth, Luka's eyes widen, a blush appeared on her cheeks.

When they all went home from the beach, Kaito received an email from Gumi saying that she wanted to meet up with him, outside of his house at that exact time. Kaito went outside and there he saw Gumi on the road. He greeted her normally and she flashed her normal cheerful smile but Kaito noticed the difference. Knowing that she is about to say something important he asked "What is this important thing you wanted to talk about, Gumi?" Gumi look at him, as she lean her back on the wall. Then she let out a troubled sigh. "Kaito, you like Rin but she like someone else.." She looks up to see his expression when she said that. Kaito look away while scratching his head then said with a troubled look "How did you found out?" Gumi said with a smile "Secret~" Kaito just gawk at her but Gumi immediately added "Just kidding, It's just a hunch. I went here to confirm that." Kaito let out a 'tch' then said "So that's all you're going to say? To tease me?" Kaito still have this troubled face knowing full well that once Gumi knew who is the person he likes, she will tease him to no end. "Not really, I came here to say that apparently Luka likes you." Gumi said without any hint of teasing him, he looks at her then said with eyes wide "What? Really?" Gumi nodded in confirmation. Once again, Kaito ruffled his hair in confusion. "But you know.. this is a problem.." he stand still there in confusion even after Gumi left.

'So Gumi is not joking..' Kaito thought to himself when he saw Luka's reaction, he was about to say something when Luka said something. "I know you like Rin but I still like you." Her eyes brimming with courage and determination. "You don't need to answer now." Luka added. Kaito look at her with troubled look on his face then he turned to look away and said "I'm sorry, Luka."

* * *

Len is currently on his way home after he bought their supply at the supermarket which is far away from their house. That's when he met Gumi outside of the supermarket with a plastic bag on her hands. She greeted him when she saw him and he did the same. Then they decided to walk together while chatting about random things.

"Len, do you know that Kaito likes Rin?" Gumi suddenly asked, it made Len briefly paused but he continue walking and replied, "It's the first I heard of it." Gumi just let out a 'hmm' then continue walking, not planning to pursue that topic instead she opened a new topic. "Do you still remember when we were kids, we often eat watermelon at your place?" Len look upward the sky with a nostalgia and said "Yes, We used to spit the seed and have a contest on who can spit the farthest. Kaito and I would enthusiastically compete and you would join us. Luka would stop you but she will end up joining as well. Miku and Rin will epically try to spit the seeds but we will just laugh at their futile efforts. Rin would pout and ask us on what is the technique while Miku will keep trying until she finally gave up." Len let out a chuckle at the memory while Gumi smiled cheerfully and said "Yep, it is really a memory I can't forget. When there is festival, we would always attend while wearing Yukata. Rin looks cute on it and we would make you were a Yukata and fixes your hairstyle."

Len blushed embarrassingly and said "That was really embarrassing. Other people would really treat me like a girl and I don't like it. My parents would even laugh at me when they saw me like that and I felt like crying because of the embarrassment." Gumi laughed and said "That part was really funny."

"There was also time when Rin would make a crying face every time Kaito teases her and you would always cover her from Kaito. We all thought it is cute. But then you and Rin left for a year because Rin is sick. And you only return on summer vacation but on that last summer vacation you stopped coming, Miku changed. She still hang out with us but when she is with other people she treated them coldly.." Gumi said in a sad tone, Len turned to look at her and said "I heard about it from Kaito."

"I'm really glad that Miku is back to her old self. It is as if everything is back like the old days." Gumi said in a cheerful voice then said "But why are you distancing yourself from Rin?" Gumi said in a serious voice, she now stopped on her track and she turned to look at Len, Len on the other hand paused from walking then turned to look at her, he was about to say something to deny what she said but when he saw the look on Gumi's eyes he answered her "It's because, she shouldn't rely on me anymore. There will be times when we must split our path... Actually when we first come here, I'm actually afraid that she won't be able to become friends with other people aside from you, Luka, Miku and Kaito but now. She is different, As her brother I'm happy that she is becoming independent." He said with a smile like a father to his daughter.

Gumi didn't answer for few seconds, and then asked "Is that really how you feel?" As she stares at Len's expression Len just look at her with confusion, his eyes open wide. Gumi closed her eyes taking the confusion as his answer and planned to say something else "Everything seems going well with you and Miku.. or that's how it seems to look like." When those words left her mouth, she started walking. Taking the silence as an answer when Len didn't say a word in response. They just walk in silence until they walk their separate ways.

When Len separated his ways with Gumi, he have a complicated look on his face and he thought to himself 'You know, Gumi.. You always seem to know what's going on.' He spent his time walking and thinking until he arrives home.

* * *

Kaito is sitting at the balcony next to his room, he look up at the night sky. There are stars scattered and the crescent moon is present. Kaito turned to face his room, and he saw the picture taken when he was still 8 years old. On the picture there is Kaito and Len spitting watermelon seed, Luka reprimanding Gumi not to join, Gumi is excited, Miku is looking at the watermelon with eyes brimming with determination as if she decided to join the spitting seed contest. And Rin trying to spit watermelon seed, she is sitting next to Len.

Kaito look at the picture with nostalgia and he closed his eyes after taking one last look at Rin's expression on the picture.

Kaito, Luka and Gumi are visiting Miku's house, they are at the dining room drinking juice. When Miku opened the door leading to the dining room, she didn't come alone but following behind her is two children with blond hair. Miku have a cheerful expression then she beckoned the blond little boy to come inside, he have a bashful look on his face then behind him is a blond girl, clinging to him tightly. Kaito and Luka just look at them with wonder, Gumi look at them excitedly. Len introduced himself, when he finished. Rin is still clinging to him, Len told her to introduce herself but she just shook her head as if afraid. Len just let out a sigh, Miku giggled at the scene, Luka and Kaito look at each other, exchanging look. Then Gumi cheerfully approached Len and Rin, she stretches her hand at Rin and said "I'm Gumi, what's your name?" Rin look at her with doubt she let go of Len's shirt and said "Rin.." Len look at Rin with a smile then all of the sudden Gumi pulled Rin by the hand, dragging her towards the other kids, at first Rin retaliate but she noticed that Gumi is a good person so she let her drag her. Gumi dragging Rin approached Kaito and Luka then Gumi said their names to Rin. Gumi introduced Rin to them as well. Rin shyly smiled at them, Luka and Kaito warmly smiled at Rin's shy expression. Len smiled at Miku and they just look at Rin with a smile on their face, glad that Rin was able to meet new friends.

As they all got along with each other, Kaito would usually tease Rin, scaring her with Cicada and startling from behind, Luka would smack him on the head with her hand for being mean to Rin, and Len would glare at him and tell him not to be mean to his sister. Gumi would laugh at it, and Miku would pet Rin's head, Miku and Rin seems to get along with each other. Kaito would pull pranks at them, Luka would have this magic-appearing-and-disappearing stick with her, she would smack Kaito every time he pulls a prank, there are times when Kaito would run away from her and Luka would run after him, Gumi would run after Luka and will yell to stop hitting Kaito. And Len would get his revenge to Kaito by setting up a trap that would make Kaito stumble, Miku and Rin would help him with the trap and because of the trap, Kaito would fell face first and they would all laugh at it. They just play around, mess around with each other, Kaito would still tease Rin, that Rin would never want to be alone with Kaito because when she did, she would be treated like a cat by Kaito. Kaito likes teasing with Rin, he wanted to see many side of Rin's expression, and it is his own way of helping Rin to be able to talk for herself, instead of always being protected by Len. When they all turned 10 years old, they would play when there is no classes. There was a time on Rin's 11th birthday where she was bedridden, and they all planned to do a birthday party at Rin's house. Even when Rin is sick, she still had that happy expression on her face. And on that day, he never teased her.

But few days have passed and Rin's parents decided to bring her to the city without any notice. Miku learned of this immediately since she is their neighbour, Miku immediately called them using her home telephone, and called Kaito's house, Gumi's house and Luka's house with panic. Upon hearing that abrupt news, Kaito hurried to run towards Rin's house, when he arrived, Miku is already standing at the backyard. Kaito asked her on where are Rin and Len but she said they left just now. Kaito asked Miku on when they will return but Miku only answered that Rin and Len's parent doesn't know but they planned to come back once Rin is better. Kaito waited until they return, they all waited. And then on the next summer vacation Rin and Len came back, the same is also done on the next summer vacation. But he noticed Miku had changed, he didn't know what happened but she changed, at the same time of Miku's sudden personality change Rin and Len left again because summer vacation is over.

Kaito let out a sigh and laid down on his bed, when he heard his phone ring. He take a look on who is calling, sitting up and he answered the call "Hello? What's up, Len?" Kaito said normally.

Then Len asked "Kaito, do you really like Rin?" he is on his room, sitting on the chair while looking up at the ceiling.

Kaito's attention perked up, and he let out a troubled long sigh and thought to himself 'Ah.. Gumi! Why did you told him?' while scratching his head then said, his phone pressed on his left ear. "Yes, I do love her.."

Len had a troubled look on his face but he tried not to let it show on his voice as he said "As her brother and your friend, I will help you.."

"Huh?" Kaito squinted his eyes then respond with a serious tone "You're not kidding, aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm not." Len said in confirmation. Kaito closed his eyes in thought then said with an annoyed voice, "I'm going to steal her away from you, you know. Are you still going to help me?" Kaito asked as if begging Len to take back his words.

Len thought for a while then he made up his mind and said "Yes, If you and Rin will end up with each other, I wouldn't need to worry about her because you're going to replace my position. You're going to be the one who will stay by her side when Rin and I split our path. I know that you will take care of her." Len said this as if contemplating this scenario for Rin's future without him.

"I hate that part of you, Len." Kaito said in an angry tone then added "I don't know if you are dumb or stubborn." Kaito let out a sigh and added with a spat " and I don't need your help. Just have fun with your relationship with Miku. Jerk!" with that said Kaito ended the call.

Len clenched his fist and he closed his eyes in a painful way as if punishing himself.

Rin heard it. Rin heard that Len wanted her to be with Kaito, Rin heard that she and Len will gradually take their different path, Rin heard that Len wouldn't need to worry about her once she is with Kaito.

She walk up to her room slowly not to garner Len's attention about her presence and lean her back on the bed and curled herself into a small ball.

* * *

Rin decided not to go to school with Miku and Len. Ever since that _night_ , Len would ignore her most of the times, he won't even join her on their meals. Rin would ask him what's wrong but Len would just say two words and that is "I'm tired." And will leave her alone. He would even leave the house early in the morning and arrive home very late. Rin hated this situation. Rin wanted to scream at Len on why he is doing this but she can't, there are even times on a day when she wouldn't see him but she knows he is somewhere. She knows he is purposely ignoring her, she knows that he doesn't want to see her anymore, it is as if talking to her is painful to him. This kind of situation isn't something she wished for, even if Len treated him as a sister, she prefer that than this.

Kaito would glare at Len when they see each other, there are times when Kaito can't take Len's presence and he would walk away in an angry way, Luka would grabbed his shoulder but he would ask her to leave him alone. Luka will let him go with a sad expression on her face. Miku even asked Len on why he is ignoring his sister but he would answer that it is for her own good and Miku will have a worried look on her face mixed with guilt. Rin's mood changed since then, she would sulk on her desk, when her friends asks on what is wrong. She wouldn't answer but her friends knew that it is because of her brother. They would try to cheer her up, then Rin would eventually cheer up but they know that she is only trying. Gumi tried to talk with Miku and told her to convince Len to stop ignoring his sister but Miku would have a sad look on her face and says that she is trying but it looks like Len already made up his mind. Luka talked to Len and told him not to ignore Rin and to make up with Kaito but Len would refuse. Luka would just run away after yelling at him.

Dark clouds are looming around the sky this afternoon. Rin is currently sitting on the bench next to the vending machine outside of the school building, drinking canned orange juice while looking up at the sky with a sad eyes and bitter smile that's when she heard footstep coming on her right side, when she turned to look she found Kaito walking up at her with brows furrowed downward.

"What are you doing here, Kaito?" Rin inquired as Kaito sat on the bench next to her.

"Nothing.." Now with eyes closed he said with an exhausted voice and let out an exhaled breath.

"I had another verbal argument with Len." He opened his eyes and said with an angry tone then added "That jerk."

Rin now staring into the sky turned to look at him and said, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Kaito's eyes widen and mouth hanged agape, as he stares at Rin with bewilderment then said in melancholy as he turned to look on his side "I wouldn't like that.." Rin stares at him then looks down, as she realized her mistake but she still pressed on. "But don't you love me?" Kaito gritted his teeth while still looking away then said "I do.. I really do. I would be really grateful if you go out with me but.. not because of this." Then turned to look at Rin with a serious eyes, emphasizing the word 'this' giving her a hint on what he meant. Rin remained silent.

Kaito look at her with sad expression and said "You love Len. If you really love him please confess your feelings.. if you are rejected I will be here for you. That's why you must confess so that you can move forward." Kaito gaze is fixated on Rin's face and his lips formed into a small sad smile, his eyes brimming with courage as if encouraging her. Rin stares at him for a while with a sad look as if telling him she can't and then she stand up, she was about to say something when her line of focus shifted somewhere. Len is standing distance away from them, on where they can't easily notice his presence until they look there. Len stand there, with eyes as if saying he heard their conversation. Rin stared at him, Kaito turned to look at Rin when she remained silent and saw Len standing.

That's when raindrops started to fell from the clouds in small amount.

"I.. I didn't hear.. anything.." Len softly said while looking away as his feet back away, he immediately turned on his heels to run away from that scene, and then started to walk away. Then the rain went heavy.

Kaito and Rin remained there in silence, Rin have a crest-fallen expression on her face, then she reach her palms on her face and started to cry that's when she run on the opposite direction. Kaito bit his lower lip in frustration, he was about to run after Rin but he turned to Len's walking figure and shouted "LEN!" then he run after him, within few seconds, Kaito is now holding Len's shoulder, Len stopped on his tracks as he tries to shake Kaito off him.

"Let me go, Kaito!" Len turned to look at Kaito, but then Kaito spun him in front of him and held him by the collar, "Len! You heard right? Right?!" Kaito spat this words, he is angry. Len got a hold of Kaito's arm holding him then he scratches his arm forcefully, at this action Kaito let go of him because of pain then he glared at Len and screamed "You jerk!" Kaito punched him on the cheek, Len gave Kaito a hateful glare and punch Kaito on the face as a return. "Why don't you give her an answer?!" Kaito screamed as he tackled Len on the ground. Len is laying down the ground, mud and dirt covering his once cleaned uniform. Kaito is pushing him on his shoulder against the mud, Len only glared at Kaito instead of answering and knee-kicked Kaito on his stomach making Kaito lost his balance. Len took this chance to reverse the situation, now Kaito on the ground, Len grabbing him by the collar and screamed, "I.. How can I deny!?.. How can I deny when I feel the same way towards Rin?!" At Len's outburst, he let go off of Kaito's collar, his eyes closed tightly while gritting his teeth tightly, then Kaito felt something on his cheeks, it felt like teardrops coming from Len, then he stares at Len's expression. Len slowly stand up, his wet hair covering his eyes, he turned away while gripping his fist tightly. Kaito stand up slowly and muttered "Damn it.. I love her too..!" then he fixed his gaze on Len's back and said "Idiot! Why?! Why do you make everything complicated when the answer is so simple?.." Kaito yelled in frustration, Len turned to look at him with a sad smile adorning his face and said "I know.. I'm an idiot." And Len thought to himself 'It's not that simple..' At this, Len started to walk away, back to the school. Kaito stood there, look up above and screamed on the top of his voice as if letting off all of his emotion into that long, loud and pained scream. While the rain keep pouring as if to drown Kaito's scream and to cleanse his pain.

* * *

Luka is leaning on the wall, she is curled into a ball. She heard everything from the time Len arrived there. She hold tightly onto her knees, while containing her cries. The sound of the heavy rain clouded her ears, urging her to sob even louder. 'Kaito.. Kaito!.. Kaito..!' She sobbed and cried while screaming his name on her mind.

Miku is standing at the hallway where Len passed by when he left, he probably noticed her presence he throw a glance at her and then he continued walking. Miku's tears are already falling on her cheeks as she kneels on the cemented floor, while her hands are gripping on her skirt.

When Rin ran away from that place, she stopped on her track when Gumi appeared in front of her. Rin had a tear-stained face. Gumi walked in front of her, slowly approaching her and reached for her right arm. When Gumi hold her hand, Gumi started to walk, dragging her. "Gumi?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Rin.. don't.. run away." Gumi said as if crying; now they are walking under the heavy rain. Rin wanted to protest but when she heard Gumi said those words, she let her drag her back to that place. From their distance they can already hear Kaito yelling, Rin look at the scene with wide eyes, tear streaking down her face accompanied by the raindrops. Gumi stopped on her track still holding Rin by the arm, Rin paused as well. They can see two figures on the mud; Kaito on the ground on top of him is Len.

 ** _"How can I deny when I feel the same way towards Rin?!"_**

Len shouted at Kaito, they heard it clearly. Rin have her mouth hang open, and eyes wide as if not believing what she heard. Gumi turned and look at her with a serious face and said in confirmation "He.. loves you.. Len loves you."

* * *

After his fight with Kaito, Len just came back from the comfort room after changing to his P.E uniform, a white T-shirt and blue shorts. When he arrived in the music room, Miku is already there waiting for him.

"Miku.." Len said her name in an apologetic manner, her back is facing him then she turned towards him and said "I had a feeling.. that you love her more than a sister but I.. didn't believe it at first.. I… do you really love Rin?" Miku asked, her eyes staring straight at Len. Len gulped down then opened his mouth and said "Yes.. I do love her." His eyes brimming with certainty. At his response Miku closed her eyes and opened it, then she look away and said softly as if pleasing for an answer "Why..?"

Len paused for a while then answered while looking away "I don't know why but I want to protect her. Every time she smiles at me, it made my heart race. A lot of things happened and every time they did, I saw her as a girl. When she relies on me, it made me want to protect her.." Miku was about to say something to stop him from saying more than that but Len continued as he turned to look at her with eyes as if screaming "But she's my sister!.." It made Miku look at him with wide eyes and mouth open.

Len said with a sad tone "She is my sister.. so I keep thinking that any more than that is wrong.. but.. on that last summer. I fell in love with you.." At what he said Miku remembered that summer when he came running after her when she ran away from him. When she suddenly come to him to his room after running away from home because of her parents who was arguing. Then she forced herself onto him.

Guilt can now be seen on her eyes, she closed her eyes as if about to cry. But her eyes widen with surprise when the next words left his mouth and it made her look at him again.

"I tried to turned it into true love but it didn't go very well.. yet I still tried but I ended up hurting you.." His eyes are now closed as if in pain, his fist formed into a small ball and bowed with an angle of 45 degree and he said "I'm really sorry!" his tears falling from his eyes down to the floor.

Miku slowly walks up towards him, she was about to reach her hands towards him to make him look at her but she paused from doing it, instead she softly said while tears are flowing from her eyes "It's already the end for us.. I.. I can't force you to be with me.. because I want you to be happy.. and Rin too.." with a sad smile, she slowly pulled her hand away before making any contact with Len and slowly walks away through the door. At her response, Len is still bowing, he closed his eyes shut while tears keep falling from his eyes.

* * *

Rin is not going home today, she is with Gumi. She doesn't want to see Len today because she needed to think on what she should to do. She is confused, her heart was beating fast when Len shouted _that_ this afternoon but how should she answer him. She wanted to response to him, to tell him that she loves him but how about the people around them? She is really glad that Len feels the same way but.. now that it is really happening, she doesn't know what to do.

Gumi, Rin and Luka are staying on Gumi's house for the night, and Rin is glad that there is no classes tomorrow, She needed time to think.

Luka is sulking, hugging her knees tightly while burying her face in between. Gumi look at Luka with a sad eyes and Rin stares at Luka with a worried look, when she tried to approach Luka, Luka didn't answer her when she tried for the second time Gumi stopped her and told her to leave Luka alone for the time being to sort her feelings.

Luka is now at the balcony next to Gumi's room while Gumi and Rin are on the first floor, sitting at the living room. Rin is deeply thinking and Gumi keep glancing at her to see Rin's expression. Rin look up at Gumi worriedness is visible on her face while sitting then said "Luka.. could it be she likes Kaito?"

Gumi slowly nodded at Rin's questions then added "She is deeply in love with Kaito, the whole time even after she learned about Kaito's confession towards you." Gumi looks up at the ceiling then slowly let her back fall onto the floor, now with eyes closed. Rin looks away and said softly, "Does she hates me?" Gumi with eyes still closed answer with certainty "She doesn't hate you." Rin didn't answer back, then Gumi said "You don't have to think about what will the other people think about you.. It's okay to be selfish." Rin stares at Gumi with shock and softly said "But.."

"Len really loves you, you know. He loves you all this time, I know you didn't notice but when we were kids Len have that love-sick eyes as he looks at you." Gumi said, now with open eyes as she stares at the ceiling with a soft smile plastered on her face. "He really do.. Len really loves you.. I noticed this because I am always looking at him." Gumi now with her eyes squinted slowly sat up and look at Rin with eyes wanting to cry. Rin have her brows furrowed downward as she look at Gumi with realization in her eyes "Gumi.."

"I'm sorry.. I am supposed to cheer you to get together with him but now.. I just need to.. say this." Gumi said with a sad eyes and continued "..I.. love Len too.. but I want you to be together with him.. that is my wish.. that is what I desire." Gumi said with tears cascading to her chin, her lips curled into a sad smile. Rin stares at her with a crying face as she embraced Gumi and softly whispered "I'm sorry.. I didn't notice.. I'm sorry that you have to suffer too.. I'm really sorry.. Gumi.." Rin muttered as she embraces Gumi into a hug. Gumi on the other hand softly shook her head and said "You don't have to be sorry, Rin.. that's why.. you have to make Len happy. You're the only one who can make him happy." Gumi whispered as she returned Rin's embrace. Rin buried her face on Gumi's shoulder and whispered "I will.. thank you, Gumi."

Luka slowly stand up, eyes brimming with determination as if in fire. And she finally made up her mind and slowly walks down to the living room to find Gumi and Rin. When she saw them, Gumi and Rin are laughing at each other while wiping their tear-stained faces. Gumi turned to look at Luka when she noticed her then Luka flashed a smile as if saying that she is fine now.

* * *

"Len where are you?" the ten year old Rin yelled, as she turned around to find Len. She is wearing a white sun dress, and she isn't wearing any slippers. She is on their parent's room, she bend down and takes a look under the bed but she still can't find Len. Len on the other hand, have a hand on his mouth as he stifle his laughter while Rin frantically look around trying to find him. Then Rin run towards the window; shifted the curtain and slide the glass window and bend to look outside the window. She looks under the bush then yelled again with a worried look, "Where are you, Len?"

Feet away from the bed Rin checked earlier is a curtain spread apart, covering Len's whole body, next to him is the cabinet full of glass plates and other utensils up to the third deck, on the forth deck are plastic container with names of medicine pasted on it, and on top of the cabinet is an empty jar. When Rin finished checking outside, she closed the window, and walk around while trying to find Len. Now with her back faced towards the window, Len yelled "Boo!" with a mischievous look on his face, startling Rin that made her jump back, her butt hit the lower portion of the cabinet and the cabinet made a shaking motion. Rin landing on her butt, made a pained look on her face as she look up she noticed Len. Len scratches his head in apology but he then noticed that the jar on top of the cabinet slowly rolled down towards Rin's head. With wide eyes Len immediately grabbed Rin by the arm, startled by it Rin yelp in surprise and due to the force of his pull Len ended up falling on his butt on the floor then the sound of jar falling on the floor resounded in the room. Rin is now on top of Len, Len is laying on the floor with eyes closed. Rin is looking at him with worried eyes and blushing cheeks and she said in a panicky voice "Len.. are you okay?" Len opened his eyes when he heard her, when he saw her face, he stares at her and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her face close to him and kissed her lips softly.

The now seventeen year old Rin is wearing a black dress, she is hugging Len tightly as she sobs on his arms, she yelled his name "Len..!" Len returned her embrace and hugged her tightly as he slowly caress Rin's back as if soothing her to stop crying while she mourn their parents death. "It's my fault that.. mother and father died.." Rin whispered but Len shook his head and said "No.. it's not your fault. It's no ones fault." His brows furrowed downward as he stifle his tears.

Len's eyes slowly opened his eyes while panting.

'Why now? Why dream about that now?' He thought to himself and he sat up as he placed his left hand on his face.

Then he decided to get out of his room. On the kitchen, Len is currently drinking a glass of water when he gulped down half of it. He put it down the table and sat on the chair, his gaze fixated on the table as he thinks on what to do next.

After a few minute of silence Len heard a particular ringtone coming from his phone on top of the table then he picked it up and he read the newly received email for him.

" **If you really love Rin confess to her, if you won't I will steal her away from you."**

The email came from Kaito.

"I.. I.." Len murmured to himself, as he roughly pounded his fist on top of the table, his face contorted in fury at the thought.

* * *

The next day Miku is on her own room, contemplating whether to talk to Rin or not, thinking that she needed to walk outside to clear her mind and to make her decision. She told her mother that she will go out for a bit. When she step foot outside of the house, she immediately walks, that's when she received an email from Rin telling her to go to the bus stop. Without a second thought she walks her way to that place, the place where Len went to run after her when she ran away from him.

Miku still remember what happened on that bus stop when she was thirteen.

The thirteen years old Miku is wearing a sun dress and she is inside her room that's when she heard her mother and father yelling at each other. Miku doesn't want to hear it, that's why she have her hands clamped on both her ear but she still can hear them arguing, she heard the sound of plates cracking. Unable to take it, with wide eyes she run away from her home and to Len's house. When she arrived at the front of house, she is panting and she doesn't even have her slippers. She turned to look at the balcony that is when she spotted Len laying on the floor, probably sleeping. She walk up towards him and next thing she knew she is already on top of his sleeping form, Len's eyes flew open and he turned at her in wonder. Miku smiled at him, she cupped his chin, bend down at his level and kissed him on the lips.

Len was looking away when it was over, Miku stared at him and her eyes widen with realization on what she have done. Before she knows it, she was already running away from his house, she kept running until she arrived at the bus stop. It is wooden made, with one way out and in, it is only serving as a shelter for the rain. On the inside, there is a flat long wood where the people can sit on it. Miku sit on the far corner, she look down onto her lap. Few minutes have passed that is when she heard a familiar voice, Len's voice as he slowly said her name as if asking "Miku?" Len is peering on the inside of the bus stop while he is outside, when he spotted her. He walks towards her and reached his hands towards her. Miku slapped his hands away then yelled "Go away!" As she turned on her left and hide her face from his view. But Len reached his hands towards her again, when Miku look up at him with tear-stained eyes, she saw Len smiling at him. Miku then look down on his hands, her hands slowly and meekly reaches up to his hands. When she hold out her hands still in doubt, Len suddenly grab a hold of her hand. At his sudden action Miku immediately turned to look at Len's expression that is when she saw him smiling at her bashfully with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

Rin is waiting for Miku inside the bus stop; she planned to talk to her about _that_. Yesterday night when she was at Gumi's house, Gumi encouraged her to talk to Miku because Gumi noticed that Rin hates Miku. Rin didn't want to talk to Miku but Gumi explained to her that Miku changed when Rin and Len stopped coming here, Miku became cold towards other people but she only smiles at them. Giving up, Rin agreed and Gumi told her that she should tell Miku on what she really feels so that her hatred will not bottle up and Rin can start a new with Len.

Rin squinted her eyes and she walks outside of the bus stop because Miku still hasn't shown up. When she went outside, she saw Miku walking in the distant.

"Rin, I have something to tell you." Miku said when she approached Rin. Rin looks at her with an unreadable look and remained silent. At this Miku opened her mouth, but she turned to look away still thinking on how to start. Taking a deep breath she turned to look at Rin and said the first thing that came from her mind "Do you hate me?"

Rin still undecided to tell her on what she really feels. With a sigh, she gazes at Miku with certainty, hidden hatred is visible on her gaze then she said with a sarcastic smirk "Yes, I hate you a lot." Miku eyes widen as she look down and she softly murmured "I was right.. all along." Miku then turned to look at Rin with a begging eyes and said "Why?.."

Rin let out a 'tch', annoyed at the fact that Miku even bothered to ask her why when the answer is obvious but she tried to control herself not to lash out at the bitch in front of her at this instant. Now she is gripping on her fist, then she suddenly said "I hate you a lot.. because you stole Len ever since that last summer.. when you fucked him!" Rin yelled the last sentence in anger as she turned to look at Miku with eyes showing hatred glinting on her eyes, and because of anger tears filled her eyes.

Miku's eyes widen, as if she can't believe what she heard. Her lips moving as if to say something but she wasn't able to say something. Now with one thing on her mind is that apparently Rin saw her that _last summer_.

"At first I don't know what you are doing.. but I know it is something bad!" Rin said, letting out her emotion, tears cascading down her cheeks but the hatred on her eyes and the conviction on her voice won't still falter. When Rin felt her tears on her cheeks, she immediately wiped it off her face with her hands and said "You stole him but.. I won't let you anymore.." Rin continued then added "Len is.. Len is mine!" Rin yelled, her hatred has subsided and instead determination is visible on her eyes. Miku look up at her with a sad smile and softly said "..Yes, Len is yours." Rin turned at her when she heard Miku said that but she didn't answer; that is what she intend to do. Then she walks away from that place with courage and determination as she headed to the next place she needed to go.

* * *

Len is sitting on the chair, the email Kaito sent to him yesterday night still embedded on his mind. Now his hand on top of the table, he immediately stands up, he finally made up his mind and sent Kaito an email.

" **I will never let you steal her away from me, Kaito."**

A smile is present on his face as he thought 'Thank you, Kaito.'

Running towards his room, he put on his pants, planning to go to Gumi's place knowing that Rin is there. When he opened the door in a hurry, Rin is there standing in front of him, her hands is about to reach for the door. When Len saw her there, without saying any word he pulled her into a tight embrace. Rin was astonished when he embraced her but he felt warm, so warm that she can feel her heart melting. "Rin.. I love you!" Len said while embracing her, a smile formed into her face and her heart feels hot as it clenches tightly at his words. And Len added "I'm sorry for what I have done.."

Rin nodded and said with a smile while tears are falling from her eyes "I feel the same.. I love you too, Len."

* * *

Gumi slowly looks up at the sky with her usual cheerful smile; beside her is Luka who is walking along side with Kaito and Miku. The four friends are on their way to school, Miku and Kaito have a frown on their face, as they are both deep in thought. Luka glance at the direction of the two then let out a sigh and said "Those two.. It's insane. They just left all of the sudden." Gumi turned to look at the other two then turned to look at Luka and nodded as she said "Yeah.."

When Len and Rin begin their relationship, they accepted it without argue. Gumi encouraged them and told them that no matter what happen they will never betray them even if their incestuous relationship is a taboo. Kaito protested at first but every time he tries to hit on Rin, Luka would smack him on the head with her usual magic-appearing-and-disappearing stick. Rin would thank Luka for doing it and Luka would just smile and Kaito would run away from her because Luka would start lecturing him after hitting on Rin. Len would give Kaito a death glare after Luka's lecture and Rin would sweatdropped at Len's behaviour, Miku and Gumi would laugh at Kaito. They continued their daily life and after a week, they all received an email from Len saying that he and Rin will leave. When Kaito received it, he came running at the Kagamine residence and when he arrives there Luka, Gumi and Miku were already there, checking the place and they confirmed that Len and Rin left the house. They can't believed that Rin and Len left but Gumi told them to believe that Rin and Len will come back but they remained unheard by Kaito and Miku. Five days have passed after they disappeared; Miku and Kaito are sulking because until now they still didn't receive any email from the couple. Kaito was angry, wondering why they decided to leave all of the sudden, while Miku can't believe that they left.

That's when Gumi's phone suddenly vibrated on her pocket, then she pulled it out before Miku and Kaito take notice that an email arrive. Gumi silently reads the email, and then she turned to look at Luka with a smile. Gumi let out an 'ahem' to grabbed Kaito and Miku's attention. At this Kaito and Miku turned to look at her.

"Guys, what kind of souvenirs do you want?" Gumi asked the two in a cheerful voice. Miku and Kaito look at her with confusion. And they both said "Souvenirs?" then Kaito added "From who?"

"Len and Rin." Luka said with eyes closed. At her answer, Kaito and Miku turned to look at her.

'Len and Rin?..' Kaito thought then he turned to look at Gumi so fast that a snapping sound was heard then he said in annoyed tone "Gumi..! You!.." At Kaito's expression Luka finally cracked a laugh, so hard that she felt pain on her stomach while laughing so hard. Gumi burst laughing at the same time. While Miku just smiled with tears at the edge of her eyes while saying "I'm glad that they will come back." Kaito turned at Miku then said in an angry tone "Idiot! Didn't you realize that this two tricked us!?" Kaito pointed in an accusing manner at Gumi and Luka. And the two tricksters are still laughing.

* * *

In a faraway land, Rin and Len are standing at the balcony of a villa. The sky in this country is clearer than the one from Japan and the climate in this country is humid than in Japan. Two days ago, they arrived here. As for the reason of coming here, Rin and Len's uncle received a phone call from a friend of their parents, telling them that they would like to invite Rin and Len to Europe for his daughter's wedding as per her request. Apparently this daughter of him is an old friend of Len and Rin when she came to Japan two years ago and she stayed for more than a year on the city. That daughter is seven years older than them. And Len and Rin promised that they will come to her wedding in the future before she left.

Rin and Len's travel expenditure are all free. As for their sudden leave, Gumi and Luka are the only one who knows about the wedding and the four of them planned to trick Kaito as a payback for his constant hitting on Rin much to the annoyance of the couple, Luka and Gumi supported this plan with joy. Luka even said that it is a good way of punishing Kaito because she is getting tired for lecturing Kaito most of the time. Gumi joined them because it looks fun.

"It's nice here." Rin murmured as the wind blows on her hair, Len turned to look at her with a smile. Then he let out a soft chuckle and it made Rin turned to look at him and asked "What's so funny, Len?" Len looked at her with a mischievous smile and said "I got my payback on Kaito, Gumi sent an email and said that Kaito is so pissed off that made her and Luka laughed so much." Rin smiled at Len, then she hold his hand, intertwining with it and softly kissed Len on the lips. Len returned the kiss with a passionate one. That's when they heard the sound of the camera's shutter that made them pulled away from each other and turned to the direction of the sound in an instant.

"Lenka?!" The couple said in unison with surprise shown on their face, with their face bright red from being caught red handed by the one and only Lenka, the bride.

"Ta-da~" Lenka joyfully showed them the picture that was taken just now. It shows Rin and Len kissing. Rin's face turned bright tomato and she let out a huff then said "Lenka! Why did you take a photo of us?" Lenka just smiled and said with eyes sparkling "Because I finally get to see the two of you kissing."

Len turned to look away with a slight blush. Being caught by Lenka isn't totally a bad thing, and even if they are caught kissing, they doesn't care about the opinion of other people but Lenka is a different matter. Lenka is one that you can call, an incest fan girl. And once she learned about their relationship Lenka would surely take a photo of it and would secretly take a photo of them almost every time. Just like what she did when she came to visit Japan. Len let out a dry laugh, knowing full well what is coming next until the day they left this country. 'My precious alone time with Rin.. is shattered.' Len thought to himself bitterly as he put his hand on his head in dismay. Rin looked at Len, feeling the same way.

Lenka laughed at Len's reaction and said "Don't worry Len, there are still four days left until both of you leave this country. You can still have a lot of time to be _alone_ with Rin." She said in a mischievous tone, emphasizing the word alone in a way that Len had envisioned. Then she walks away with a mischievous smile while humming. She is in a good mood. Rin looks at Len with a smile then said "You just acted like a child, Len." Len turned at her, still with a frown on his face, at his reaction Rin let out a chuckle. At her reaction his lips automatically curled upward in a smile and he tightly embrace her once again then he whispered, "I'm really happy to be with you, Rin." Rin blushed slightly and smiled then said "I feel the same way, Len. I love you." Len let go of her as he reaches down her hand and moves it up to his lips as he slightly bend down and kissed the back of her right hand while looking at her with a love-sick smile and said "I love you too, Rin."

 **The End**

 **A/N: And that is how the story ends. This is the first long one-shot I ever wrote. Personally I think this story is a bit off but I really tried my best to make this so I hope everyone will appreciate my story.. TToTT This story idea came to me a year ago but I wasn't able to write it down because the storyline on my notebook was kind of crappy and now, I ended up changing the flow of the story which is very different from the original idea. BTW, Thanks for reading this story. If you have anything to say about this story you should click the REVIEW button and tell me on what do you think about this story. I will appreciate every FLAMES and COMPLIMENTS there are for this story.**


End file.
